


Clock at the Center of the World

by scotchfairy



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchfairy/pseuds/scotchfairy
Summary: Another flash fiction





	Clock at the Center of the World

You wish to travel, my child? Then there is something you must understand.

While the watch on your wrist may keep human time, a tick on the clock in the middle of Town lasts an hour. And on the clock in the capitol of the Kingdom a tick lasts a year. And on the clock at the center of the World, a tick can be the length of a man's whole life. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 July 2020. From a dream that I think was triggered by that "but I lay down just a minute ago" sensation. I quit keeping a dream journal years ago, but occasionally I wake up with the compulsion to write down what I dreamt. Which can include things that don't fit in 3 (or 4) dimensions, doggerel rhyme, song fragments, and image & sensations so vivid they obscure reality. I think part of the reason I quit keeping the journal was I got tired of being accused of lying. Hence the occasional flash fic.


End file.
